


Morning Routine

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: Nikola stumbles over Helen while she's in the bathroom getting ready for a meeting. Basically just pure filth.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Nikola Tesla
Kudos: 5





	Morning Routine

Helen was drying her hair, having just got out of the shower. She took a glance at the mirror, her fingers vigorously rubbing the towel into her hair. She was running late, she realized as she increased the speed of her movements.

Just as she finished drying her hair, she felt a gust of wind at her back, and soon enough she was wrapped in two strong arms.

"You're awake," she said with a smile as she leaned into Nikola's touch.

"You should have woken me up," Nikola said with a smirk. "That way, we could have shared the shower and I wouldn't have had this to deal with," he added as he pressed her body to his. He was deliciously hard, she realized as he rubbed himself against her. It was almost impossible for her to keep an even tone at that, but she still managed to do it somehow.

"I'm afraid I will have to suggest a more… manual approach to this problem," she said bluntly. "We have a meeting in half an hour, remember?"

"Or," he said as his fingers caressed her neck, removing all strands of damp hair that were in their path, "I could make you filthy enough to need another shower." 

Before she had the chance to answer, his lips were hot on her neck, leaving a trail of searing kisses in their path. 

"We'll be late," she protested meekly, but he didn't miss the way her breath had become more erratic, nor how her pulse had quickened.

"How unfortunate," he remarked with a smirk as he trailed his fingers up her thigh, stopping at the edge of her bathrobe for a second. His lips continued working on her neck, sucking at her pulse point as his fingers trailed across her inner thigh. She opened her legs almost involuntarily for him, trying to give him better access, but he stopped his ascent, his fingers now content with merely tapping against her skin.

"Since you're so keen on being on time…" he sighed as he adopted a pensive look.”Tell you what. If you're already wet, I won't stop until I make you come. First, against my fingers," he whispered as he hovered above her entrance, his touch barely there, but present enough to make her moan. "Then," he continued, "I will kneel in front of you and make you come in my mouth. And finally, I will bury my dick deep inside you and I will make you come over and over again until the only coherent word you will be able to utter will be my name."

"And if I'm not already wet?" she challenged.

He threw her a smirk at that as his index finger entered her. He moved it circularly, coating it in her juices before he removed it, relishing the sound of protest that escaped her lips.

"You're forgetting I can smell exactly how aroused you are," he whispered in a low tone as he sucked his finger clean.

"Right. Vampire. You're such a bastard sometimes," she said with a content sigh.

"And that, my dear, is exactly what you love the most about me." She didn't even bother denying that, instead capturing his lips in a kiss that left him breathless. His tongue sank deep into her mouth, rubbing against her own in a desperate attempt to take over the kiss. She sank her teeth into his tongue, dragging them across its length, causing him to moan inside her mouth.

"For someone who is not a vampire, you sure know how to bite," he said with a proud smile when they stopped to take a breath.

"I promise you," she said in a seductive tone as she reached at her back and grabbed his throbbing member, "you don't have the slightest idea what I can do with my teeth." She dragged her nails all across his length at that, hard enough to make a point. 

"Fuck, Helen," he moaned as he thrust into her hand, but before he knew it her touch was gone.

"You know, as far as I recall you promised to make it worth it to be late, but I'm afraid you didn't deliver."

"How rude of me," he agreed as he unfastened her robe. His fingers sank into her shoulders as he pushed her robe aside, causing it to fall on the bathroom floor.

His hands trailed down her body, his touch light as a feather against the curve of her breasts. Their bodies were glued together, his skin hot against her back, this closeness between them driving her crazy.

He caught one of her nipples between his thumb and his index finger, rubbing gently as he kneaded her flesh. The movement was enough to make her nipples so hard they hurt, but he took it one step further, letting little sparks of electricity pinch her skin. The only way she could stop herself from screaming at that was to bite her lip so hard it bled. Still, she could feel her knees buckle at that, the tension building up in her core almost too much for her to handle.

His hand trailed down her body, caressing its way down her stomach, stopping only when it reached the point where her thighs met. She opened her legs for him, yearning to feel his fingers inside her, but he didn't enter her. Instead, he let his fingers tease her with quick strokes against her entrance, giving her a mere fraction of the friction she craved.

"Nikola, please," she pleaded and finally he took mercy of her. His thumb began stroking her clit with lazy moves and she closed her eyes, relishing the way tension was building in her core. But then, his touch was gone and she let out a frustrated scream. He stuck his fingers in her hair and pulled. When he spoke, his voice was barely a growl, his reflection looking back at her in the mirror with black eyes.

"Keep your eyes open," he instructed. "I want you to watch yourself as I make you come."

She nodded in agreement at that so he resumed his ministrations, this time adding two fingers inside her. His thumb stroke on her clit, tantalizingly slow at first and then circling it with swift strokes. She could feel herself getting close to the edge, the pressure building inside her until it was too much to bear and her instincts took over. She let herself loose, riding hard against his hand as his fingers reached new depths inside her.

"Look at you," he whispered, his tone almost reverent. "You look positively sinful like this," he continued. "Your face flushed, your lips slightly parted," he added as his thumb traced her mouth. "The beads of sweat against your neck," he said, his tongue licking them clean. "The way your nipples harden so much they probably hurt by now," he added as his thumb flicked over a hard bead, over and over again, causing her to cry out his name. "But mostly, the way you ride me," he finished, curling his fingers inside her in a move that sent her over the edge. "You're nothing short of a pagan goddess when you're like this," he whispered as he held her, letting her orgasm wash against her in waves.

"Then worship me," she commanded as she turned around to face him and he dropped on his knees in front of her.

"I will do much more than that," Nikola promised as his fingers caressed the back of her knees. His lips trailed up her leg, leaving a wet trail up to the apex of her thighs. Then, he blew over her skin, the cold air making her shiver.

"Your mouth, Nikola," she said, almost begging now, the pleading tone of her voice making his cock twitch. He wanted nothing more than to finish this, to bury himself in her and make her scream his name, but he knew it was worth the wait. So, he grabbed her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh as he parted her legs, opening her up for him. 

"You're so wet," he murmured appreciatively, his lips hovering over her clit. He let his middle finger inside her, coating it with her juices before taking it out and sucking it clean, his black eyes fixated on hers as he did so. And then his mouth was on her, his tongue flicking against her clit in swift moves. Her fingers grabbed the edge of the sink, her knuckles turning white as the tension in her core began building again and it took all her strength to keep herself steady on her feet.

He quickened the pace of his strokes, his tongue now drawing concentric circles around her clit until he felt she was almost over the edge, and then he stopped, relishing the way she looked at him.

"Nikola if you stop I swear to God I will find out how the church killed your kind and-"

"You know what I love about you?" he cut her off, his tone suddenly serious. "There's this point your body gets to," he said with a smirk her fingers caressing the back of her knees with the lightest touch possible. "and when you're in this state," he continued, "your flesh is so sensitive that even doing this," he said as he pursed his lips and blew over her hot skin, "can drive you crazy," he finished, looking so pleased with himself that she barely resisted the urge to slap him over that smirking face. Instead, she stuck her fingers in his hair and pressed his lips to her. He took the queue at that, his mouth working furiously on her clit now, sucking and licking and biting as she rode his face into oblivion. He grabbed her ass, his claws leaving red trails on her skin as he guided her movements. 

"God, Nikola," she moaned as she came hard, her juices filling his mouth. He drank her in, his fingers caressing her gently as the orgasm washed over her. Then, he went back on his feet and kissed her hard, her tongue sinking in her mouth as she tasted herself on his lips.

"See how amazing you taste?" he asked in a seductive tone. "When you come into my mouth," he whispered, his voice almost reverent now, "it tops the best vintage I ever had."

"You and that smart mouth of yours," she sighed dreamily as her thumb caressed his lower lip. "You know," she said as her fingers trailed down his body, "normally I would be more than happy to settle with this," she continued as she grabbed his cock and squeezed, hard, "but you were right. This is a huge problem and we have to deal with it."

"Do you have any ideas, doctor Magnus?" he challenged her. The only response he got was her fingers trailing up and down his length, her thumb flicking over his head. It was pure torture, her teasing him like that, and when she sank her nails into the most sensitive part of his flesh, he hissed in a way that had almost nothing to do with pain. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pressure that was building inside him, but he could already feel a few drops of precum dripping from his head. She didn't miss that either, her thumb gathering them. She let go of him and inserted her thumb in her mouth, her eyes never leaving him.

"Helen I swear to God," he growled, "if you don't hurry-"

"We both know you can hold a lot longer than that," she whispered. Still, she took mercy of him and closed the distance between them, bringing his throbbing member near her entrance. 

"You seem to want something, Nikola," she said, her breath hot against his lips. She was panting hard now, the anticipation making her shiver. He was right at her entrance, the heat radiating from her core making him tremble. 

"Why don't you take it?" she asked as his hands caressed her neck, bringing their lips together once more. It was the last thing she managed to say before he plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt inside her. He pushed her body against the wall, the cold tiles digging inside her back as he thrust into her again, even harder this time, making her scream. He stopped for a second, giving her the chance to adjust to his length before lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Then, he got out of her, tantalizingly slowly, until only the tip of his cock was left inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and impaled herself with him, the angle in which he penetrated her just right to make her scream. He quickened the pace, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he felt her walls clenching around him. 

"Harder," she pleaded, loving the way he felt inside her. He was full and perfect and his size would have almost been too much for her to handle if she wasn't so wet, but she loved him filling her to the brim like that. It was almost like their bodies had been made to fit together, she mused as she sank her heels into his ass, pushing him deeper inside her.

Soon enough, the tension became too much for them to handle and he thrust mercilessly into her. She sank her nails into his back so hard she drew blood, causing him to growl against her neck. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them against the wall, holding her there as they found a common pace, with her meeting each of his thrusts. She was riding him in earnest now, with him finally hitting that sweet spot inside of her. She screamed his name as she came for the third time that day, right before she sank her teeth into his neck. 

She hadn't expected this to be what finally sent him over the edge, so when he came with a growl, his hot juice filling her up, she couldn't help a wicked grin.

"Not a word," he sneered as he got himself out of her and took her hands into his own.

"And to think you accused me of having a biting kink," she mocked him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. In a second, his mouth was on her neck, his teeth grazing her skin just a bit as she couldn't help a moan escaping her lips.

"I can make you come just by biting you," he whispered menacingly. "But we have that stupid meeting to attend and you'd probably shoot me if you went there with a hickey."

"You know me so well," she said with a satisfied smile as she patted lightly on his ass. "But what you fail to realize, Dr. Tesla," she said as she turned her back at him and stepped into the shower, "is that there are places in which the hickeys won't be visible." She winked at him at that as she turned the water on, and if he used his super-speed to get into the shower with her after that, well. He supposed nobody could blame him.


End file.
